


Rivals

by icarusforgotten



Category: KnB, Kuroko no Basuke, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst?, Aomine is an Asshole, M/M, and kise is a poor little puppy, bc hes too nice, but anyway, how to give aomine, nothing new, the kick in the balls he really deserves, who doesnt really know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Aomine knew the things he said bothered Kise. He liked the way Kise reacted. Liked how close they always came to fighting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> written at 3:30am for a fundraising event - geeks without sleep. i got two raffle tickets for this, and i put them in the slot for the snk wings of freedom cape prize

The thing is, Aomine _knew_ the things he said bothered Kise. He _liked_ the way Kise reacted. _Liked_ how close they always came to fighting each other. All it took was a few words, a cocky grin. An unspoken challenge dangling between them. At times, Aomine even went as far as to bump into Kise. _Hard_. He liked it – being relentless. It made him feel powerful. Unstoppable.

But most of all, he liked that he was the only one who could manipulate Kise so easily. So _naturally_.

He never expected Kise to fight back, be he sure as hell welcomed it.

The experience brought a new level of fulfillment to Aomine.

Kise was shoving him roughly against the wall, bunching the collar of his shirt between his fists. Practically snarling at him. It was electrifying, to say the least. Made his blood boil.

Without a second’s hesitation, Aomine flipped their positions, slamming Kise’s shoulders against the concrete wall, smirking upon hearing him wince.

He brought his lips close to Kise’s ear. “You can’t win,” he said.

Kise’s breath hitched. Aomine felt him stiffen. He yanked a fistful of that sinfully golden hair.

“A-asshole . . . !” Kise stuttered.

Aomine just laughed.

He shoved Kise away, ruthlessly, and walked on.


End file.
